


Idolation

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Hai gets a care package from Isumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts).



> The prompt was "sparkles and rainbows" from group chat. So it's all Jack's fault.

When he opened the package from Isumi that had arrived that morning, Yang Hai grinned. He'd asked Isumi for idol cards. Wonderful, biddable friend that Isumi was, the small box was packed full, with bromides and postcards galore. Yang Hai wondered how long Isumi had looked through Akihabara for these, and then shrugged. What were friends for?

He locked the door, then gently lifted a gorgeous headshot, laminated in sparkly hard plastic. It flashed all the colors of the rainbow as Yang Hai tilted it in the light. "Oh, Aya-chan," Yang Hai sighed again happily, reaching into his pants quickly.


End file.
